Thin chrome layers have been applied by electroplating or vapor deposition onto the surfaces of various substrates to provide a decorative and shiny appearance thereto. However, the substrates have had to be pretreated by polishing, cleaning and the like to remove any scratches or other imperfections from their surfaces before the chrome layer is applied thereon. Otherwise, the chrome layer will enhance and accentuate these imperfections. Various polymeric base coats can be used to cover any imperfections on the substrate. However, when the substrate is a thermoplastic polyolefin there is a problem with adhesion of the polymeric base coat to the substrate.
The present invention provides a thermoplastic polyolefin substrate having a halogenated polyolefin primer layer and decorative chrome layer which is not subject to the afore-mentioned disadvantages.